Stakeout
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: Liv and Elliot trapped in a car alone... let's see what goes on here. MA for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Stakeout**

**I don't own them… I wish I did… wah.**

"This department is so underfunded!" Fin signed as he tried to find some coffee to brew.

"I know right… tax payer money at work!" Munch said sarcastically putting his head in his hands.

"Where's the warm weather… I'm so pale." Liv asked looking off in space.

The crew had no sleep. There had been so many cases lately and nobody had time to even breathe for themselves. Everyone was so frustrated… nobody more so than Olivia Benson. She talked among her girl friends and even they couldn't find the problem. She was tired of working in New York, tired of being single, even tired of working with her partner of almost 10 years. She was exhausted.

"Olivia, in my office please!" Don boomed across the bustling 1-6. Elliot was already in there, she thought they were getting in trouble.

"I know everyone's a little wound up around here, but I need you and Elliot to do me a favor. I need you to stake out a location for me. I don't know how long you guys will be and it might be a long few days but you will get double overtime and get some breaks." He said taking a seat at his desk.

"Where are we going Captain?" He asked, his blue eyes blaring. She couldn't help but look.

"You need to stake out the summer location of Anthony Davis Jr. He is believed to be a flight risk and we don't have enough to hold him…"

"Wasn't he seen leaving the scene of the Watson Rape?"

"Yes, you guys need to sit on him and make sure he doesn't move.. you got it?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Good, get out there now and I'll let you know when you will get to break."

"Elliot what the hell did you sign me up for?" she said scratching the back of her neck as they made their way to their car.

"It's just a stakeout Liv, hopefully we won't be too long."

"Yeah… hopefully." She said slamming her door shut.

...

She was always this way… aggravated. It's like she hated the world and everything in it. She clearly wasn't acting like herself. It made him wonder what was really going on with her, a bad relationship, her friends not really being around. He was still clueless. He wants to know what was wrong with her, and what he can do to help. "Maybe this can help us." He said to himself as he pulled up to the place they were supposed to stake out. He missed the old Liv.

"So…." He trailed, "Anything new?"

"Nope." She said bitter. "How about you?"

"Nope. Just busy with shit."

"Like…"

"Work, family stuff, trying to work things out." He sighed.

"No offense Ell, but Kathy really doesn't treat you that great."

"No, not her. With someone else."

"Ohh.. I see."

"Yup."

They were in the middle of nowhere. Their squad car was nestled between trees of a wooded area outside of the city. They were watching an old log cabin and there was nobody in sight. The nearest house or even a rest stop was miles away.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Where are you supposed to go?"

"I was a boy scout Liv; I know how to make use of the outdoors." He said getting out of the car. "I'll be back."

"Want me to guard you Ell?" She said mocking him.

"I should be able to hold my own but thanks anyway." He said walking away.

"Fuck!" she said out loud to an empty car. She was so frustrated with him, and she didn't know why. She was frustrated with all men in general. Maybe it was because she hasn't had any decent looking ones pay her much attention lately. Or it's because she hasn't been fucked in forever. She hates the way Elliot looks at other women, she gets so jealous. She can feel her cheeks get flush as she pictures him with other women. She thinks he is downright stupid for not even noticing her. Sure she isn't the youngest one in the NYPD but she does have great looks… at least so she thought.

"Back." He smiled getting into the car. He smiled at her, she was getting crazy. "Are you ok Liv, you seem a little flustered?" he said getting comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah." _Just peachy._

"Okay". He said taking off his sweatshirt, leaving him with just a white beater.

"_Oh fuck no."_ she said to herself as she stared in hunger, she quickly snapped out, "What the hell are you doing-"

"I need to change my sweatshirt; it's getting a little colder." He said reaching into the backseat, he was dangerously close to her and damn he smelt good. "Why what's your problem Liv?"

"Nothing." She said looking out the window waiting to escape.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes and texting away on his blackberry.

**Liv is fuckin frustrateddd! Poor girl, maybe Ell can help her out in later chappies ;). Being stuck in a car alone with Elliot Stabler could drive any girl mad. This is gonna have some interesting chappies ahead and eventually something big will happen. How about you send me a review and let me know how I'm doing.. Any suggestions let me know. Thanks people! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stakeout; Chapter 2**

**I finally have some time to write. Please review and just tell me what you think! This is liv's POV and she needs to take some charge ;)**

**I don't own them…. Double wah.**

She felt like she was suffocating. Not in smoke, but in the smell of cologne… his cologne. It wasn't a bad thing of course, but she sure couldn't handle it right now. He smelt so fucking heavenly and he was just clad in a sweatshirt. She was trying to text Shawna and tell her the situation but there wasn't any service for her phone. He was there texting away. She was so angry.

"So." She said staring out the window. If it wasn't nippy out she would have cracked the window to get some relief.

"I don't know what to talk about; I mean nothing new has been going on."

"Yeah."

"Liv?"

"Yeah Ell." She said with a hint of kindness to her voice.

"Where do you see yourself… in 10 years? Do you still see yourself in SVU?"

"Yeah I hope to be. That would be a good idea."

"Would you still be… with me?"

"I don't know, why are you asking?" she said raising her brow at him. Shit his ocean blue

eyes weren't helping the situation much.

"I'm just wondering… that's all. I just want you to be happy."

"Okay then?"

"Yeah I don't know …. I feel like you mad at me or something… you left me Liv remember? You and all the other women of my life leave me… I don't want you to pull that same shit they did."

"I'm not mad at you Ell, and yeah I get that your wife left you like 3 years ago, but you guys are back together now so technically that doesn't apply to you anymore." She said rolling her eyes.

"She left me again 5 months ago Liv, like you fucking care, it's all about your petty drama now, and you won't even tell me what the fuck is wrong!" He said fuming.

"Being locked in a basement at Sealview isn't petty drama Ell, Having my mother die isn't petty drama, almost being raped isn't petty drama Ell." She said "Sorry if I didn't have the mental stability to care… you of all people know what this feels like."

"I'm sorry." He said with sincerity. He put his arm on her shoulder and she shivered.

"Whatever." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry about you and Kath." She lied. _"She treated you like shit anyway, I would treat you like a prince" _she thought to herself.

"Sure." He said. "You want a sweatshirt, I have an extra." He said getting out and going into the trunk.

"_FUCK!" _she said to herself. She had to come up with a plan fast, she knew she wasn't going to last this car ride with the new to her single Elliot. She was getting wet just thinking about him, but she knows he wouldn't take charge. She's going to take matters into her own hands… and it better work.

"Here have this." He said when he got back in. He tossed her a light gray sweatshirt that smelt just like him.

"Thanks." She said, "_Two can play at this game sweetie"_ she thought as she took off her office sweater to reveal a white lace camisole with a black pushup bra underneath. She took her damn time doing this.

"No—uh problem." He said as he got caught staring. She saw his eyes change to a dark blue, something she'd never seen before.

"_Okay, end of the show hun."_ She thought as she quickly put the sweatshirt on, covering the tease. At this point she didn't give a fuck where she was or if it was her partner or not.

"Uh, I'm going to call Cragen, to see if we have to stay the night or not." He said flipping out his phone and heading out of the car.

"Okay." She said. She hoped to bloody hell they had to stay the night. She wanted to torture the shit out of him. She wanted to have this night to themselves, talk things out and who knows… maybe some hot car sex in their cruiser. This is something she'd have to tell Shawna about. He suddenly came back with a worried look on his face.

...

"Shit Liv, he's coming!" he said as he hurried into the car in the backseat.

"Who, who's coming?" she wondered."

"Davis."

"What's the plan?"

"Quick get back here! Don't ask questions just do it." He said as he whipped off his sweatshirt and loosened his belt buckle. "Take that off and follow my lead, pretend to have a good time... **baby**." He said as he got on top of her pretending to kiss her neck. He ran his hands up her sides and had them a little bit under her shirt.

"Oh shit baby that feels good!" she snarled getting wetter by the second. She wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Uh oh babe someone's watching." he said pretending to neaten himself up. He rolled down the window as Davis approached.

"Sorry sir, is this your property?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Me and my boyfriend just took a trip from the city… we were in the mood and just pulled over, I didn't know this was anyone's property."

"It's okay sweetie, what's your name?"

"Marissa"

"Okay, you guys can continue what you were doing… just don't be too loud I need some sleep. Maybe I can watch a bit?"

"Sorry he's not very good at performing _under pressure._" She said with a smile. She knew he was fuming.

"Oh okay. Well if you get lonely Marissa, I'll be inside." He smiled walking away.

"Okay." She smiled watching him walk away. "Thank god what a creep!" she said as he was far enough away.

"Tell me about it." He said. "Uh sorry about that… I couldn't think of what to do."

"It's okay." She smiled. She still wasn't wearing her sweatshirt.

"Here let me fix this for you." He said pulling her shirt down. His hands felt so warm.

"Thanks." She said sitting up getting closer to him.

"Your really tan." He said just staring at her.

"Thanks." You're really uh jacked.. "She smiled as he blushed.

"Thanks." He said putting on his sweatshirt and grabbing hers. "Let's stake out this suspect?"

"I guess so." She signed.

**Woops. Shit happens I guess. Tune in for some more stakeout action ;) please review and give me ideas… it keeps me writing. **


End file.
